O sonhadores
by Lethe e Mnemosine
Summary: ONESHOT! Nova fic.Ela quer saber se ele a ama de verdade. Ele só quer se explicar.Kenshin/Kaoru.Bjoss, mandem reviews please!


Nova fic!!!!

Eu adoro o casal que o Kenshin e a Kaoru fazem eles são tããããooo fofossss XDXDXDXDbem a história é minha e os personagens não, (só peguei emprestado), por favor escrevam pra mim comentando

muitos bjossss XD

* * *

Estava uma noite calma, silenciosa. Uma noite fresca e agradável à lua brilhava imponente no céu, esta também não poderia estar mais bonita do que naquela noite, misteriosamente convidativa para brincar com os corações apaixonados que a miravam.

Ele também não escapou de encontrar naquele brilho prateado alguma calma para aquele coração dolorido que batia em seu peito, e em seus olhos havia uma tristeza que apenas os que já estiveram à mercê de um amor sabem ver. Aquele era Kenshin sentado frente ao seu quarto.

Ele ouve um barulho.

- Quem está ai? – diz já com a bainha da sakabatou firme na mão, surge porém a forma menos ameaçadora para ele naquele momento.

- Sou eu Kaoru.- diz a moça e ambos os olhos se iluminam ao se encontrarem. Ela se aproxima – Poço me sentar?

- Claro Senhorita Kaoru.- ela se senta ligeiramente longe do contato físico e também passa a mirar o céu. – O que faz acordada Senhorita Kaoru? Há algo errado?

- Não. Nada de errado, eu não estava com sono, só isso. E você? Também não consegue dormir?

- Acho que não. –ele diz soltando um leve riso.- Então fiquei aqui observando a lua e a estrelas, elas são tão...-ele parecia calar a voz mais Kaoru terminou-lhe a frase.

- ...misteriosas.- ele a olhou tão profundamente que mesmo sem ela o olhar de volta corou. Ele voltou a mirar o céu.

- ...Inspiradoras, luminosas, românticas, perfeita ás vezes. –ela abaixou o rosto.

- ...incompreendidas.- disse Kaoru soprando a voz de tão baixo.

- Incompreendidas?- ele novamente a olhou.

- Todos as admiram pelo seu externo, mas ela tem seus medos e fraquezas, mas todos só querem ver a beleza nelas. – e ela quando o encarou novamente desviou o olhar, e ruborizada mudou o assunto.- Er... está esfriando não?

- Parece que sim - ele disse

Kenshin se levantou e voltou para o seu quarto repentinamente, fazendo Kaoru se entristecer, afinal achara que havia sido muito evasiva apesar de que sempre que mantinham um contato maior era ele que ficava evasivo, desabou num suspiro, ele porém voltara e depois de colocar seu cobertor sobre os ombros dela sentou-se junto e se cobriu juntamente. Kaoru sorriu para si mesma.

- Assim está melhor Senhorita Kaoru?- perguntou

- Sim. Obrigada.- o silenciou reinou de novo por um instante mas ela logo iniciou uma conversa- Hoje o dia foi muito agradável, não acha?

- Concordo, esteve também bem quieto.- eles riram por um momento.

- Tem razão, com Yariko ajudando na reforma do restaurante da Tae, aqui fica muito quieto. Tenho certeza de que é por causa de Tsubame.

- Verdade. Sempre a espia quando vamos comer por lá.- e então volta a olhar o céu.- Aposto que deve se sentir triste por achar que Tsubame não gosta dele.

- Então eu e ele padecemos do mesmo mal- disse ela inconscientemente, depois ficou vermelha, e antes que pudesse mudar a conversa novamente Kenshin quis saber.

- Quer dizer Senhorita Kaoru, que a Senhorita ama alguém? - e fez Kaoru corar mais ainda.

- Bem...sim.

- Este homem é realmente sortudo.Quem dera fosse eu´´- pensou por fim.

- Você acha isso?- eles se encararam finalmente.

Os rostos tão próximos que só agora ela podia perceber isso, e cada vez mais perto, e mais perto, e de tão apaixonados e necessitados um do outro, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo, tímido no princípio porém intenso, Kaoru não conseguia mais raciocinar direito á ela beijar Kenshin era maravilhoso e antes que percebesse abriu a boca tornando aquele beijo mais ardente. Kenshin assim que notou que ela havia cedido aprofundou o contato perseguindo a língua dela com a sua e assim que a capturou não deixou que fugisse. Quanto tempo aquilo durou, minutos, horas, dias? Não sabiam nem queriam saber, só apenas queriam que aquilo não acabasse. Kaoru então se afastou buscando ar e se miraram.

- Eu...- ele queria, queria mesmo mas como dizer algo numa situação dessas e guiado pelo instinto a puxou para outro beijo muito mais ardente do que o primeiro. E assim que a sentiu mole em seus braços, rendida á ele, a abaixou rumo ao piso de madeira encoberto pela manta.

Seus olhos se fecharam ao encontrar o chão e Kenshin agora a mantinha presa ali, possessivo e apaixonado. Assim como ela. O beijo que agora variava entre seus lábios e seu queixo parecia sem fim. E quando ele lhe pressionou a cintura ela soltou um suspiro alto que dançou no ar.

Ele abriu os olhos ao ouvi-la suspirar seu nome, então notou o quão descontrolado aquilo ficaria daqui a pouco, uma mão estava na nuca da moça para pressionar seus lábios contra os dele, e outra lhe agarrava a cintura pronta a explorar outras partes, e antes que a sanidade deles acabasse assim ele parou e se ergueu voltando a ficar sentado. Não queria tê-la pela luxúria e sim pelo amor.

- Kaoru,...sinto muito...não posso...não assim. Perdoe-me.- ela se ergueu ajeitando o kimono rapidamente voltando a se sentar.

- Kenshin...não entendo.- ele lhe agarrou as mãos e beijou.

- Não quero ficar entre você e a pessoa de quem gosta. Por isso não posso fazer aquilo.- ela o abraçou repentinamente, descansando o rosto no tórax dele.

- Sabe aquela pessoa, aquela pessoa especial de quem lhe falei?- ele lhe abraçou.

- Sim.

- Bem esta pessoa a quem eu amo muito, é gentil, amável, prestativo, e tem os olhos mais intensos que eu já vi na minha vida- ela o mirou novamente.- Violeta.- ele pareceu confuso e ela então o beijou dando á ele total certeza de que era o mesmo rapaz de quem ela falava.

- Kaoru, eu te amo não quero fazer nada que depois você possa se arrepender, não quero tê-la apenas por uma noite e nunca mais, não quero amá-la e depois fingir que não aconteceu nada.- ele se aproximou.- Sei que não posso lhe oferecer muito mas,- ela o interrompeu colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

- Não diga isso. Claro que tem, se tiver o seu amor e carinho serei a mulher mais rica de Kyoto. Não se preocupe, não quero tê-lo apenas por uma noite, e sim para sempre, eu te amo tanto Kenshin.

Sem pensar em mais nada ele a beijou novamente, mais possessivo que antes, querendo lhe arrancar o juízo, deixando-a perdida naquele mar de sensações novas para ela, a levantou do chão passando a mão por baixo das cobertas a levando para o seu quarto, fechando o à porta do quarto com o pé e então a depositando no futon. Se beijaram em meio ao ardor dos corpos ,ele tirou o gi rapidamente como se estivesse ardendo em calor. Noutro calor firmou para si mesmo.

Kaoru o puxou para cima de si o beijando, o sentindo, acariciando suas costas e cabelos, enquanto que ele lhe arrancava suspiros beijando seu pescoço e colo. Antes que Kaoru o percebesse já havia removido seu kimono deixando as bandagens á mostra. Sentiu vergonha, porém ele logo fez isso sumir tocando seus seios por cima das fitas de algodão. Ele gradativamente ia afrouxando as bandagens enquanto a beijava loucamente. Então veio á moça uma súbita volúpia enquanto ele lhe estimulava os seios já descobertos, o resto das roupas ela nem se lembrava como haviam sido tiradas e jogadas para os lados, agora só havia a pele descoberta.

Kenshin contornou as coxas dela com as mãos e enquanto uma mão o apoiava a outra caminhava furtiva para o meio das pernas da amada, ao alcançar seu objetivo não parou, ao invés disso começou á tocar aquele ponto produzindo fortes gemidos na donzela, parou antes que ela conseguisse atingir o clímax e se posicionou beijando-lhe com todo o seu amor.

- Eu te amo.- ele disse em seu ouvido e em resposta sentiu as pernas dela lhe contornarem o quadril.

Kenshin começou a deslizar a beijando frenético em abafar os sons dos próprios gemidos. Kaoru não sentiu dor alguma, ao contrário o prazer que a invadiu naquele momento transcendia tudo que ela conhecia e quando ele forçou-se dentro dela, saiu e depois voltou a entrar ela gemeu alto o nome dele enlouquecida.

- Ken...shin. Eu...- ela mordeu o lábio o abraçando enquanto que ele parecia cada vez mais enrijecido e rápido dentro dela.- Estou... sentindo...ahKenshin...algo.

Ele apareceu a vista dela e a beijou demorada e languidamente desacompanhando o ritmo da penetração e deu um sorriso á ela. A ida e vinda dele continuava, e o suor dos dois fazia com que deslizasse mais rápido ainda. Se beijaram de novo encontrando uma cadência forte que indicava a chegada do clímax do momento. Ela parecia confusa com aquilo que estava sentindo chegar á tona. Não tinha certeza do que era.

- Calma- ele disse roucamente em seu ouvido.- Estamos quase lá meu amor.- ele gemeu a voz saia descompassada e levemente grossa.- Só mais um pouco.

- Eu... preciso...eu sinto...Kenshin...vem vindo.-ela completou arfando.- Algo bom.Dentro de mim

- Eu também...sinto isso Kaoru...Quando não agüentar mais ...vai... saber o que é.

E quanto mais rápido, mas forte ficava e quando ela atingiu o ápice do prazer abraçou-o mais apertado, e sentiu sair de si uma explosão de emoções e energia, Kenshin sentiu aquilo e se liberou nela também a fazendo se sentir preenchida de algo dele.

Kenshin tombou para o lado e ficaram olhando o teto por um tempo tentando fazer o coração se acalmar e a respiração normalizar, ele segurou a mão dela e seus olhos se encontraram, ela sorriu meio tímida. Se viraram um para o outro estavam deitados opostos.

- Kenshin...isso...digo...o que fizemos...eu- ele tocou seu rosto.

- Shiuu. Eu sei. Concordo com você.- eles riram levemente.- Vem cá.

Ela se aproximou e se beijaram.

- Eu te amo.- disse ela antes de deitar no tórax dele e cair no sono.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. E aquilo não era um sonho, ele estava ali, realmente ali dormindo ao seu lado com os cabelos bagunçados da noite passada misturando-se com os seus, ele parecia tão relaxado. Ela nunca o vira assim, ele estava sempre de tocaia e estava sussurrando seus sonhos, ela sorriu. Aproximou-se dele para ouvir melhor.

-Kaoru...- dizia Kenshin sussurrando em sono.- ...Tomoe...eu sempre...Tomoe...amando...eu...deixar...Kaoru.- o mundo dela parecia ter desaparecido.

E um nó chegou a sua garganta ardendo e as lágrimas apareceram sem que ela notasse. Ela sentia-se tão usada. Tão descartável. Talvez Kenshin, não a amasse ao contrário tendo pena dela resolveu alimentar suas esperanças. Que tola ela era, achando que ele realmente poderia interessar-se por alguém assim como ela era. Aquela dor, aquele nó na garganta parecia querer destruí-la. Levantou-se silenciosa como nunca colocou qualquer peça que viu e saiu, entrou na primeira porta que encontrou, viu-se no banheiro. Entrou na tina cheia de água gelada mesmo com roupa e sem conseguir mais controlar chorou alto encobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Aquilo doía tanto, tanto. E agora? De repente ela parou com o choro e viu que aquilo não ajudaria nada, não havia mais nada a fazer, e decidiu que a partir daquele momento esqueceria a noite passada, esqueceria Kenshin. Não viveria na sombra da pena dele. Nunca.

Na água fria mesmo tomou banho, rápido, frio, suficiente. Trocou de roupa decidida.

Os olhos abriram revelando duas orbes violetas sonolentas, realmente ele havia aproveitado o sono. Estava agora com toda a sua energia restaurada, observou suas roupas e as dela, misturadas como seus corpos noite passada. O cheiro dela ainda era perceptível nele. E ao olhar a luminosidade no quarto notou que já devia ser manhã clara virou de lado no futon mas Kaoru não estava lá e ao olhar nem mesmo seu yugata, ela já devia estar bem acordada.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo custou á levantar do futon. Trocou-se e saiu do quarto. Lá na frente da casa estava Kaoru, junto ao Dr. Guensai e a Ayame e Suzume. Kaoru conversava distraída com o velho homem, enquanto as meninas brincavam com um balão de papel todo enfeitado. Não teve nem tempo de se aproximar às meninas logo o notaram gritando e correndo em sua direção.

- Irmão Kenshin!!!Irmão Ken!!!Bom dia- diziam elas ao abraçá-lo. Ele sorriu contente

- Bom dia Ayame, Suzume.- então após colocar Suzume em seus ombros e Ayame segura pela mão caminhou aos outros dois.- Bom dia Dr.

- Muito bom dia Kenshin.- disse o senhor.

- Bom dia, Kaoru.- ela o olhou séria e lhe deu um Bom dia´´ tímido. Ele estranhou.

- Com licença eu vou preparar um chá, Dr. fique á vontade.- disse ela e saiu para a cozinha.

Ao chegar lá fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela para que ninguém entrasse. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tinha dito para si mesma que não choraria mais, milhares de vezes. Secou o rosto. E colocou a água para ferver. Colocou os copos de chá sobre uma bandeja, não percebeu que Kenshin tinha entrado e a observava até se virar para pegar a mistura de chá. Se encararam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, koishi?- ele disse se aproximando.

- Não aconteceu nada. - ela se virou para o balcão tentando encontrar forças para não chorar, disfarçando ao derramar a mistura de chá no bule já quente, ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Ela não agüentou mais.- Me largue! Nunca mais encoste em mim!- e o empurrou com os olhos marejados.

- O que está dizendo? O que aconteceu?

- Nada! Nunca aconteceu nada. Esqueça ontem, esqueça tudo! E me deixe em paz.

- Como assim? Eu me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu. Nós prometemos não fingir, lembra?

- Esqueça assim como eu te esqueci. Esqueça tudo isso!- ela pegou a bandeja nas mãos e saiu da cozinha rápida. Ele ficou lá estático atordoado pelas palavras duras de Kaoru.

Ela parou para recolocar um sorriso no rosto e então voltar para perto do Dr. Guensai não demorou muito Kenshin também veio, sério a encarando como se fosse lhe engolir a alma. Disfarçou perto das meninas mas, não parou de mirar a moça, ela evitou o olhar de maneira ríspida porém intimidada. O Dr. ficou lá por insistência de Kaoru que pediu para que ficassem para o almoço, uma mera desculpa para ficar não ficar sozinha com Kenshin. Almoçaram em silêncio exceto pelas meninas que falavam alegremente. Kaoru agradeceu quando Yariko finalmente chegou em casa, e o Dr e as meninas foram liberados, ela então seguiu para lavar a louça, ele tomar seu banho.

Kaoru terminou com a louça rapidamente, e caminhou para o quarto dele silenciosa tinha que pegar seu kimono de volta antes que ele saísse do banheiro, entrou e fechou a porta. Aproximou-se do leito já arrumado e viu sua roupa dobrada cuidadosamente sobre o lençol, respirou o tecido sentindo nele o cheiro de Kenshin. Virou-se para sair, quando o viu ali, bloqueando a porta e a encarando seriamente. Ela abaixou o olhar e passaria pela porta se ele não tivesse lhe impedido.

- Deixe-me passar.

- Não até que me diga o que está acontecendo com você?

- Não está acontecendo nada comigo.

- Está sim. Não que conversar, não quer me olhar. Não faça isso comigo, eu te amo Kaoru, e sei que ainda me ama também.

- Eu não amo você- ela disse finalmente o encarando.

- Ama, ama sim.

- E porque tem tanta certeza?- disse ela

- Por isso...- então a puxou para um beijo ardente e provocante, ela não correspondeu porém deixou que ele fizesse o que queria, sabia que se ele lhe arrastasse para o futon deixaria-se ser possuída novamente. Assim que a soltou ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto e saiu correndo para seu quarto. Ele não estava acreditando.- Kaoru.

Passaram-se dois meses desde o beijo, dois meses em que Kaoru não o encarava, mal lhe dirigia a palavra e quando estavam a sós trancava-se em seu quarto para evitar qualquer menção á aquela noite. Ela sentia-se cada vez pior, triste e confusa mas, não desistiria. Não conseguia explicar mas sentia-se diferente por dentro e por fora, ás vezes tinha crises de choro por nada, chiliques e explosões de raiva com Yariko e Sano mesmo sem terem feito nada, sentia-se cansada demais ao fim do dia, e parecia que seu apetite também estava mudado, ás vezes não comia nada, ás vezes comia para dois. Sem contar suas tonturas e enjôos matinais. Achava ser efeito da tristeza sobre seu corpo.

Kaoru acordara tarde novamente, sentia-se mal , pior do que normalmente sem vontade de comer. Se levantou e se arrumou, não viu Kenshin durante a manhã embora tentasse esquecê-lo definitivamente, não conseguia e sentou nos degraus da varanda encarando o céu ,sentido-se cansada. Yariko chegara, estranhando que a sensei esteja com uma aparência mais verde´´ que a normal. Ela se irrita por ele a encarar.

- Hoje não tem treino Yariko!

- Não tem treino?! Porque?

- Não estou a fim de dar aula hoje.

- Ora sua BUSU! Se não vai me treinar eu vou para o restaurante da Tae. Até BUSU- ele acrescentou antes de sair.- Quem sabe eu durma lá.

- Vai logo MOLEQUE.- ele saiu correndo contrariado, o estômago de Kaoru roncou forte, e ela sentindo o efeito de perder o café da manhã ruma para a cozinha e antes que alcance seus braços amolecem, sua visão escurece e ela cai desmaiada.

Caminhando rumo ao dojo vinha Kenshin, Com um vaso de flor nas mãos, peixes pendurados no anzol da vara, pensando em Kaoru ele ainda não tinha conseguido imaginar o motivo dela ter se afastado dele, talvez tivesse machucado ela ou feito algo que ela não havia gostado apesar de não achar nenhuma expressão de dor ou raiva nela, naquela noite, ela havia dito o quão havia gostado até. Não sabia mais o que pensar.

Entrou buscando a moça porém não a viu, colocou a vara com os peixes numa tina e a flor frente á porta da moça, e foi indo para a cozinha, ao virar o corredor e vê-la desfalecida ao chão não pensou duas vezes, tentou acordá-la e não conseguiu,então tomou Kaoru ao colo e correu para o consultório de Megumi.

- Megumi! Me ajude! Megumi- a médica apareceu correndo.

- Kenshin, o que...- ela então vê Kaoru desmaiada-...houve

- Quando cheguei ao dojo ela já estava desmaiada.

- Venha, ponha ela aqui- disse a médica indicando um leito em um quarto vazio. Ele fez como ela mandou- Agora saia.

- Quero ficar aqui com ela.

- Kenshin não posso examiná-la direito com você aqui, você vai ter que sair.- e o empurrou para fora.

Megumi começou a examinar a moça, desde os exames mais rotineiros aos mais específicos, não deixou nada passar e então surpresa descobriu o que Kaoru tinha, ergueu-se pronta a sair porém antes sentiu a barra de seu kimono ser puxado era Kaoru, ainda deitada porém consciente.

- Megumi? O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?

- Está tudo bem Kaoru, você está no consultório Oguni, desmaiou lá no dojo.- ela pôs a mão na cabeça como se doesse.

- Desmaiei?

- Sim. Kenshin a encontrou e a trouxe até mim. Nos deixou preocupados sabia?- a médica passou a analisá-la.

- O que me aconteceu então Megumi.- a médica hesitou.

- Acho melhor falarmos disso depois.

- Não! Diga-me agora, por favor. Está me assustando.

- Antes me responda uma coisa. Sinceramente está bem?

- Está bem -disse a moça.- Pergunte.

- Como está o seu relacionamento com Kenshin?- Kaoru não a encarou mas, respondeu.

- Nós brigamos.

- Kaoru você...- ela tentou encontrar uma maneira melhor de perguntar o que queria.- você e o Kenshin já...vocês já tiveram algum contato...mais...intimo?- Kaoru ficou vermelha na hora.

- Na verdade...já- e se apressou em emendar- mais foi só uma vez, depois nunca mais eu juro.

- Bem então agora sei definitivamente o que você tem- Kaoru empalideceu de repente ficou muda.

- Não diga isso, por favor. Não!- disse Kaoru já trêmula e médica se aproximou tentando confortá-la.

- Não é tão ruim assim. Kaoru por favor fique calma- ela tocou o ombro da moça que só começou a se debater mais ainda.

- Não pode ser, não.

- Calma Kaoru. Por favor acalme-se- ela abraçou Kaoru com força para ela não se debatesse mais e se ferisse a moça desabou no choro, não sabia se ficava contente ou triste, estava confusa e com medo.- Não se preocupe, Kenshin vai gostar de saber tenho certeza.

- Não!- ela disse segurando a médica- Ele não pode saber, não pode. Por favor, prometa não contar á ele. Prometa!

- Eu prometo não contar. Mas quem tem que fazer isso é você então.- disse Megumi.

- Eu tenho que pensar .Você se incomodaria se eu ficasse sozinha um pouco? - a médica assentiu que ia sair quando Kaoru disse baixo, num som fraco.- Não o deixe vir, não deixe que ele entre, eu te imploro.- a médica fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Lá fora Kenshin estava aflito, tinha que vê-la, ter certeza de que estava realmente bem, se algo acontecesse á ela nunca iria se perdoar. Ele viu á médica vindo pelo corredor e se aproximou.

Ela pareceu tensa antes de chegar perto dele.

- E então como ela está? O que ela tem afinal?

- Ela está bem, não tinha nada de muito grave, foram apenas alguns fatores que a cansaram, ela está descansando agora.

- Fatores? Que tipo de fatores?

- Não precisa se preocupar Kenshin ela está bem, não terá isso de novo se alimentar-se bem e descansar bastante. Eu vou buscar algo para ela comer, já volto. É melhor não entrar.- disse ela percebendo que esse era o intuito do rurouni.

- Preciso vê-la Megumi, preciso demais.- disse com os olhos tristes.

- Você tem 5 minutos, quando eu voltar você deve sair. Tente acalmá-la um pouco.- e então saiu rumo á cozinha.

Kenshin entrou no quarto silenciosamente, ela estava deitada parecia estar dormindo ele a admirou por um tempo, que vontade que ele tinha de beijá-la, abraçá-la e dizer á ela que ele sempre estaria ali quando ela quisesse, segurou a mão de Kaoru, acarinhando a palma levemente fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Megumi eu...- ela parou de repente ao vê-lo ali. Ergueu-se devagar ele tentou ajudar mas ela o afastou, se encararam.

- Como se sente? Melhor? - disse querendo quebrar o gelo.

- Não se preocupe comigo, pode voltar para casa.

- Quero ficar com você.

- Estou cansada, quero ficar sozinha. Volte para casa.

- Deixe-me ficar, por favor. Você me deixou tão preocupado.- ele puxou a mão dela para si e a beijou.

- Pare. Pare Kenshin.- ele porém não parou de acariciar a mão dela ,de beijá-la. Kaoru estava quase pulando em seu colo e o beijando mas, não podia tinha que ser forte.

- Minha koishi, você me preocupou. Minha Kaoru.

- Pare!- e então puxou a mão com força a soltando.- Vá embora! Saia! - disse em berros com lágrimas aos olhos. - Não me cause mais dor ainda!- Megumi entra e ouve os gritos de fúria de Kaoru.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Kenshin saia por favor. - disse já o empurrando porta afora

- Megumi porquê o deixou entrar? Porque?- disse com mais raiva do que com tristeza. Kenshin se apoiou na porta do shoji abatido, até ouvi-las lá dentro e sem querer começar a prestar atenção na conversa.

- Você não contou para ele?- perguntou a médica.

- Não contei, não consegui contar.- Megumi sentou-se olhando-a firmemente.

- Esse filho que você tem ai, é dele. Acha mesmo que daqui á alguns meses ele não vai descobrir que te engravidou? Que vocês vão ter um bebê?

O resto da conversa perdeu-se no ar para Kenshin ele se desencostou da porta, com um semblante assombrado no rosto. O coração lhe bateu forte no peito e as palavras de Megumi pareciam estar sendo gritadas em sua mente, cada vez mais alto. te engravidou. ´´ vocês vão ter um bebê´´ vão ter um bebê´´ engravidou´´ filho, dele´´. E simples e sorrateiro surgiu um sorriso em seu rosto, ele iria ter um filho, um filho com ela. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava tamanha era a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento. Só sabia que devia tudo isso a ela, Kaoru. Como ele a amava. Agora mais do nunca, sabendo que ela carregava uma parte dele com ela.

Só voltou a realidade quando ouviu a médica abrir a porta do quarto, ambos tomaram um susto. Megumi sorriu amarelo percebendo o que ocorria, começou andar pelo corredor mas ele a seguiu.

- Megumi. Espere, quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Er... Diga. O que foi?

- A Kaoru está mesmo grávida?- Megumi espantou-se pela pergunta tão direta, ele sorria meio aflito.E então chamou-o para perto para falar baixinho.

- Está mas, você não pode contar á ela que eu lhe disse isso. Ela me mata.

- Ela não ia me contar?- disse ele agora sério- Porque? Sei que brigamos mas, achei que me contaria algo assim.- ele suspirou derrotado, a médica se aproximou.

- Ela está abalada com tudo isso Kenshin, disse que você fez algo que ela não pode perdoar e por isso está assim. Com tempo ela vai mudar de idéia, tenha certeza disso.- Megumi então sorriu.- Já o bebê está bem mas, faça Kaoru comer um pouco mais que o normal, está bem?!- e então deu uma piscada furtiva. Ele sorriu.

- Sim, sim obrigada novamente Megumi.

Kaoru foi liberada aquele dia mesmo porém á tarde, não queria ver Kenshin de novo por isso esperou ele sair para ir comunicar Yariko sobre ela e então foi embora. O céu mantinha uma cor alaranjada que ela nunca vira e pelas ruas vinha um aroma refrescante junto com uma brisa brincalhona. Kaoru só queria arranjar uma maneira de contar á Kenshin.

Duas ruas para baixo vinha o dito rurouni, caminhava calmamente e assim como Kaoru aproveitava aquele estranho clima que pairava na tarde e pensava nela e em seu filho. Yariko prometeu voltar àquela noite para o dojo depois de sair do restaurante e passar na casa de Sano para avisá-lo também.

A rua estava meio deserta, isso era estranho, exceto pelos dois rapazes encostados na parede e ela não havia mais ninguém ali, ela passou rápido, sentindo que algo estava errado. Eles a encararam passar sorrindo de maneira estranha e assim que ela virou a rua começaram a segui-la Kaoru porém ao virar a esquina começou a correr, e assim que a viram ao fundo começaram a correr também, ela estava cansada demais para conseguir fugir eles se aproximavam cada vez mais e mais, e ela estava ficando sem saída.

A rua terminava em um paredão cuja saídas eram apenas direita e a esquerda porém Kaoru foi empurrada e tão logo via-se presa entre o muro à lâmina dos homens. O mais alto pegou em seu queixo com força e pareceu analisá-la, o segundo só continuava sorrindo. Então sentiu suas forças lhe abandonarem, e as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto.

Kenshin vinha calmo, sentia-se bem naquela solidão que a rua mantinha, estava já quase chegando ao dojo, pegaria um kimono para Kaoru e voltaria imediamente para ela. Lá na frente dá rua uma cena estranha lhe fez despertar dos pensamentos em sua amada. Algo chocara-se contra o paredão que ele vinha seguindo provocando um pouco de poeira, ele então viu chocado Kaoru presa entre a parede e dois sujeitos que pareciam tudo menos amigáveis, na hora acendeu em sua mente uma raiva que só sentia quando deixava de ser Kenshin e tornava-se Battousai, podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo inflamar em vontade de tirar Kaoru dali e castigar terrivelmente aqueles dois homens. Um deles tocou o rosto dela o puxando com força. Kenshin andou em direção á eles tomado pela força da raiva, sentindo não ser ele mais. Se aproximou e tocou com a ponta da espada na ponta da espada que agora estava perigosamente próxima á ela. Os três lhe encararam.

- Kenshin...- disse Kaoru esticando a mão livre para ele. O homem que mantinha a mão em seu rosto, não duvidou e passou a lâmina pela mão da dama, esta ao sentir o corte na palma puxou a mão involuntariamente.

Kenshin que antes a olhava por entre a franja do cabelo encarou o idiota que a havia ferido.Olhou Kaoru novamente e de volta para o homem.

- Cai fora, essa conversa é entre eu, ela e o meu amigo aqui. Se manda.

- Largue ela agora!- diz Kenshin de súbito.

- Shiyro cuide dela um instante, eu vou dar um jeito nesse sujeito arrogante.- disse dando uma afastada dos dois, e fazendo o rurouni o acompanhar.

- Ande logo Takeda, mate-o logo.

O homem começou a correr na direção de Kenshin, mais perto e mais rápido, com uma espada sobre a cabeça e a outra segura ainda dentro da bainha. Kenshin, tocou a sakabatou e puxou da bainha antes que fosse atingido, correu tão rápido que pareceu ter sumido no ar no instante seguinte o homem ouviu o companheiro gritar de dor e então cair no chão desacordado. Kenshin amparou Kaoru quando esta desabou para o chão, a abraçando de maneira doce e preocupada, apenas não a encarou.

Desprendeu-se dela e então voltou sua atenção ao outro ainda de pé tremia dos pés a cabeça, um covarde querendo se aproveitar de uma mulher sozinha, de sua mulher. Ficou na posição para o ataque esperando que ele viesse atacá-lo, o homem chamado Takeda fez o mesmo com as mãos na cabeça corria na direção de Kenshin com pânico no rosto, antes que desse conta Kenshin estava á suas costas, com a espada em punho. O homem sentiu a dor cortar-lhe a espinha, caiu no chão também desfalecido.

Kenshin guardou a espada de costas para Kaoru, tentou relaxar afinal, não queria assustá-la. Ela ainda mantinha-se no chão assustada, chorando. Ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe a face gentilmente, secando lágrimas que teimavam em correr pelo rosto dela. Duas orbes violetas preocupadas mantinham-se fixas em Kaoru, ele a pegou em seus braços e então começou a andar rumo ao dojo.

- Vamos para casa.- disse ele.

O dojo estava deserto, Yariko ainda não voltara para casa, fazendo esta permanecer em um total silêncio. O rurouni a colocou a sentada do lado de fora da cozinha e entrou. A sensei porém só parecia ter notado onde estava agora, o ferimento ainda sangrava e as bordas do kimono já estava vermelhas. Ele saiu para a varanda alguns minutos depois carregando uma vasilha com água quente, um frasco e alguns panos. Ajoelhou-se de frente para ela, embebeu o pano na água aquecida e depois passou pela ferida, depois de tirar o sangue pressionou o ferimento com outro pano contendo o líquido do frasco fazendo-a emitir uma cara de dor instantânea, ele abrandou a pressão e depois de limpar mais algumas vezes enfaixou com cuidado a ferida.

- Já estará melhor daqui á umas duas semanas.- ela olhava atenta para mão ferida, para não olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele prosseguiu.- Você está bem?- ela fez que sim com a cabeça baixa.

- Obrigado por me salvar.- disse ela baixinho. Ele sorriu e sentou ao lado dela observando que logo seria noite.

- Você pensa em nós, Kaoru?- ela ficou quieta, então ele continuou.- Eu penso. O tempo inteiro, fico imaginando estarmos juntos novamente. - ele a mirou, ela ainda mantinha-se olhando a mão enfaixada imóvel porém parecia escutá-lo.- Não sei o que fiz de errado para machucá-la tanto mas, quero pedir seu perdão mesmo assim. Pode me perdoar, Kaoru?- ela ficou em silêncio mais alguns instantes, então de súbito soltou a pergunta que lhe martelava a mente desde de aquele dia.

- Quem é Tomoe?- Kenshin surpreendeu-se, ela o encarou pela primeira vez as lágrimas rapidamente voltaram ao seus olhos, Kaoru continuou.- Porque em seus sonhos estamos as duas presentes? Você a ama? Você me ama, ou só sente pena dos meus sentimentos por você?- ela havia rendido-se ás lágrimas.

- Tomoe foi à primeira pessoa que amei. Ela morreu por minha causa, porquê fui fraco. Ela estará comigo até o dia da minha morte porém,...- ela engoliu um soluço em espera - ...Porém, a única pessoa que eu vou amar além desta minha vida, é você Kaoru. Você me fez sentir algo que eu realmente nunca senti, e o seu jeito cativante, me fez renascer da onde não me restava mais nada. Sonho com Tomoe sim, ela porém me diz que me perdoa e pede que eu te ame. E é apenas isso que eu quero fazer, te amar.- ele tocou a bochecha dela docemente. Ela largou-se sobre ele chorando, sendo amparada pelos braços do homem que amava. A voz de Kaoru saiu sobressaltada em meio ás lágrimas e soluços altos.

- Eu fui tão tola! Eu sinto muito Kenshin! Achei que... que você não me amasse. Fui tão tola comigo mesma! Eu sinto muito, sou eu quem devo pedir perdão.- ela voltou a chorar escondendo o rosto no peito dele. Kenshin então sorriu e lhe ergueu a face.

A beijou de maneira calma, sentindo-a junto de si novamente. O amor foi consumado naquela noite até que ambos se saciassem de saudade um do outro.

Kenshin despertou do sono da meia noite dormida abriu os olhos notando a claridade e um corpo dormente sobre o seu, Kaoru dormia quieta e maviosa ele nem acreditaria se não a sentisse perto de si. Apertou-a mais perto beijando-a de maneira gostosa com intuito de acordá-la para o novo dia, ela espreguiçou-se largamente e voltou à antiga posição sobre o dorso do amado.

- Bom dia para você também- disse ela. Ele a puxou novamente dessa vez mostrando mais vontade de acordá-la.Ela protestou brincalhona- Já acordei, já acordei! Calma.- se encararam sorrindo. Ela riu brincando- Não deveria ter me acordado.

- Por que não preguiçosa?- disse ele colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Por que estava sonhando com você.

- A realidade é melhor não acha?- ela suspirou ainda sonolenta.

- Você sabe que é. Escute Kenshin tenho que lhe contar...- ela ergueu-se ficando sentada abraçada aos joelhos. Ele apoiou a cabeça em uma mão passando a outra pelas costas dela.

- O que é, minha koishi?

- Eu...você...nós, bem eu vou ter um bebê, estou grávida.- ele a puxou para junto ao futon e se aproximou dela deitada.- O que acha disso?

- Eu acho perfeito. Eu acho maravilhoso- puxou a coberta dela e beijou-lhe o ventre demoradamente depois voltou-se á ela.- Nossa filha será perfeita. - Ela indagou sorrindo.

- Eu prefiro que seja um menino.

- Mas, será menina. Linda como você.

- Menino Kenshin.

- Menina, Kaoru.

- Como queira- disse vencida.- Venha vamos levantar.- e quando ela ia erguer-se ele a puxa sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ainda não, acabamos de acordar.

* * *

Fim.

Eu gostei de verdade de escrever essa fic, acho que escreverei algumas outras sobre eles, talvz mais 10, ou não XD

Bjosss!!!!


End file.
